Green eyes
by ab89us
Summary: Peter is concerned for Olivia after they get run off the road and smash into the woods of Edina. My first Fringe story.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I've written about 15 stories to put up in this lovely area of FF. Sadly I haven't posted any...Til' now...Please be nice.

Please read and review.

* * *

"Walter go up the bank and get out of the woods!" Peter yelled to his father in exasperation as he frantically looked around him making sure that whatever had attacked them was gone. "Go!" He practically screamed as he saw that Walter was still standing there looking at him.

Walter blinked owlishly before looking from Peter to the bank. He looked hesitant, but left as he saw the look of fury, fear, and desperation in his son's eyes. Scurrying up the slope, he looked down behind him and saw Peter looking around him again; waving the gun around in a fashion more likely to have him hit anyone who approached over the head than to shoot at them. He watched as Peter, seemingly satisfied that no one or any_thing_ was going to approach them again, put the gun down on the SUV's hood and opened the driver's side carefully as not to jostle the still unconscious FBI agent who was leaning over the steering wheel.

"Olivia!" He heard his son call to the women. "Come on wake up." He said, shaking her slightly as to pull her from sleep.

He saw as Peter reached across Olivia's waist to undo the seat belt which was securely fashioned, and pull on her shoulders to slowly get her back into a straight sitting position before lifting her out of the vehicle, grabbing the gun and gingerly making his way up the slope with the still body wrapped in his arms. Peter then knelt on the hard pavement and laid Olivia down on her back.

"Come on Liv." He said as he felt the inside of her wrist and let out a sigh as he felt the pulsation of a steady, strong, beat under his fingertips letting him know that she was alive. He shook her again before lightly tapping her cheeks. "Come Olivia, get up."

"Son give her a moment or two." Walter said soothingly as he walked over to them, knowing that his son was thinking of the last time that Olivia had been in a car crash. "She isn't hurt like before." He said, as he thought of what it had been like to hear the doctor's tell him and Peter that Olivia had died only to have her come back to life.

Peter looked at him, and almost outright laughed at the fact of their role reversals. Here his father, the clinically insane doctor, was standing over him the sane one as Peter was slipping into a state of madness from the fear of losing the women before him again. If it had been any other time he would have laughed, but, here and now, all he could think of was getting those green eyes open. For her to see him and tell him that she was fine.

"Olivia." He called again and nearly cried as her eyes shot open and she looked at him.

"Hey." She said weakly as she put a hand on her temple and rubbed it. "Ouch."

"Lay back." Peter urged as he pushed her back to a lying position. "How do you feel?"

"My head and neck hurt." She said as she continued to rub her temples and Peter slid a warm, calming hand under her neck, letting his body heat radiating from his hand be used as a type of make-shift heating pad.

"That feels good." She said on a sigh as he rubbed her neck for a few minutes before she sat up and looked at them. "Are you guys okay?"

"Oh I'm fine; though I'm exceptionally thirsty…Cream soda sounds lovely." Walter said as he dazed off for a second before snapping his eyes back to hers. "Though Peter got shot at."

"What!" She exclaimed, snapping her head around to look at him, maybe too fast as a pain shot through her neck and she winced.

"I'm fine." Peter said as he put his hand back on her neck and started to massage it. "I think I hit it though."

"It, so who ever ran us off the road is one of them?" Olivia said, practically purring as the neck massage did wonders for the pain.

"Yes, do you think you can stand?" Peter asked as he stood up and offered her his hand.

She looked down at the crashed SUV before holding her hand out and letting him wrap it in his larger one as he pulled her to her feet as if she weighed no more than a frail child. She looked in his eyes and saw the concern there, and smiled to let him know that she was indeed okay, just sore. Reluctantly, she let go of his hand and pulled her slightly dinged cell phone from her pocket and hit speed dial 1 and waited for the brisk "Broyles" to sound on the other end. When it did, she had to pull the phone away an inch or two as the volume was loud and her head was pounding. She told him what had happened and had only hung up when he had promised to send someone out to their location as soon as he could.

Slipping the phone back into her pocket and knowing that it would only take a matter of minutes before someone showed up, she tried to flatten her disheveled clothes and straighten her hair as to look presentable rather than the person who had had to be pulled from a crashed vehicle. When satisfied with her appearance she looked up to see both Bishop men looking at her in an odd manor, as if they thought her insane for trying to look presentable. But hell, she was a women working in a 'men's' field of work where she constantly had to prove herself. And if that meant trying to look as if she hadn't been fazed or effected by the accident then so be it.

"What?"

"Nothing." They both responded quickly as they turned to the sound of cars approaching.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia popped two Tylenol in her mouth and drank them down with quick gulps of cold water before making her way to her bedroom and lying back on her pillows were she had set up a heating pad for her still sore and stiff neck. She groaned in happiness as the heat worked almost instantly, but nearly screamed in anger when a knock on her door could be heard. She just wanted to call out to whomever was at the door, but knew that it wasn't the best idea as her head still felt like it had been inflated and then put in a vice grip. So, though reluctantly, she got out of bed and made her way to the door.

"Peter." She said only mildly surprised to see him standing on her doorstep in the cold.

"Hey Livia." He said as his teeth chattered. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." She said as she noticed that his hands and face were an angry reddish purple from the biting cold. "Did you walk here?"

"Ah, well, yes." Peter said as he rubbed his hands together to warm them.

"Why didn't you drive?" Olivia asked incredulously, it was after all about 10 degrees below zero outside with a wind chill that made it feel closer to 20 below.

"I've had enough of cars for a while." He shrugged as he took his jacket off and followed her into the kitchen where she grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured him a cup of tepid coffee before sticking it in the microwave and heating it.

"So have I, but you don't see me walking around outside in this type of weather." She said in a tone that reminded him of his mother. She grabbed the mug out of the microwave as it beeped signaling that it was done.

"Thank you." He said as he took the cup, a look of bliss crossing his face as the liquid hit his lips and warmed his throat down to his chest cavity.

"No problem." she said as she went to her room and grabbed the heating pad.

"Is it still sore?" He asked concerned.

"A little, the doctor said its whip lash. I assume that's why you came here to see how I am?"

"You don't really tend to have the best of luck when it comes to car accidents."

"True, though at least this time I didn't go to another universe and then been projected through the windshield of my car and hit the pavement at a fast velocity." She shrugged and winced.

"Maybe we should sit." Peter suggested as they went over to the couch and sat, Olivia putting the heating pad on the back of her neck. Peter added his hand again and started up another massage. "Does that feel better?"

"Much." Olivia sighed as she leaned against his hand and turned to face him. "Are you okay?" She asked as she saw a faraway look on his face.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand, his eyes closed.

"You scared me." He finally admitted. "When you didn't wake up at first and you didn't move, I just…You scared me."

"I'm sorry." She said her voice barely over a whisper.

"It's alright, I'm just glad that you're okay now."

They both stayed quiet for a while before she opened her eyes and looked at him again. She could still see the concern on his face and smiled weakly.

"Maybe I should just let you do the driving from now on." She chuckled.

"I could probably have kept us on the road." He smirked.

"Oh really?" She teased. "Are you sure, I mean you are the one that drove Walter's car into a telephone post."

"Hey, I had a teenage boy controlling my mind. It was either crash into the poll or drive into oncoming traffic. I figured the poll would hurt less." He said as he poked her side making her squirm. "Anyway, at least I stayed inside the car when it crashed."

Olivia chuckled darkly as she looked out the window and into the night. She only turned to look at him again when she felt the couch where he was sitting shift when he stood up and stretched.

"Are you leaving?" She asked in a small voice realizing that she didn't want him to go. She didn't want to be alone, not tonight, as the images of that car coming towards them and the sound of bullets zipping past her as the sheriff had shot at them, intent on murder.

"Don't worry sweetheart." He said as he put his cup down, ignoring the endearment as it passed his lips. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." She said uncharacteristically, taking them both by surprise as she wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her head in his chest, inhaling his scent. "I don't want you to leave, not yet."

"Then I won't." He promised as he wrapped her in his arms and closed his eyes as he placed his cheek on the top of her head.

They stayed like that for longer than either noticed and only pulled away from each other as their backs were starting to hurt from holding the same position for too long.

"Will you stay here tonight?" She whispered, looking anywhere but at him as her request hung in the air between them.

"Yes." He said without hesitation and let her lead him to her room where they both got under the covers and he pulled her back into his arms as she placed her head on his shoulder, her hand resting on his chest. He placed one of his hands over hers and rubbed his thumb across the smooth surface of her hand as they both go comfortable.

"Will you be here in the morning?" She asked as she turned her bright green eyes up to his brown orbs.

"If you want that, then yes." He said mesmerized by her stare.

"I do." She nodded.

He didn't say anything, just smiled. A smile that told her everything without needing words, he would be there for her for as long as she wished. For he wanted nothing more than to go to sleep at night with her in his arms and to wake in the morning and look into her mesmerizing eyes.

Her green eyes.


End file.
